FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a conventional containment system 100. A conventional containment system 100 typically includes multiple components arranged in series for filtering air from a ventilation system for a building or other structure, and for testing the integrity and sealing of the filter. The components of the conventional containment system generally includes a diverging transition section 112, an upstream test section 110, a filter housing section 102, a downstream test section 106, and a converging transition section 114. The conventional containment system 100 can be connected in line in a ventilation system for a building or other structure. The diverging transition section 112 can be connected to a ventilation duct via a flange 116, bracket or the like. Similarly, the converging transition section 114 can be connected to a ventilation duct via a flange 118, bracket, or the like. The upstream test section 110 and the downstream test section 106 can include dampers 108 that can be closed to isolate the filter housing section 102 and test equipment arranged between the filter housing 102 and the dampers 108 from the remainder of the ventilation system.
The filter housing section 102 can include one or more doors 104 that allow access to one or more filters, such as HEPA filters, for replacement. After a filter is replaced (and, in some instances, periodically between filter replacements), the filter(s) in the filter housing section 102 are tested to ensure the filter material is intact and the filter is properly seated and sealed in the filter housing 102. To test the filter(s), the dampers 108 are closed to isolate the filter(s), test equipment located in the upstream test section 110, and test equipment in the downstream test section 106 from the ventilation system for the building. A separate source of air can establish airflow from the upstream test section 110, through the filter(s) in the filter housing section 102, and out of the downstream test section 106 for testing the filter(s). In a conventional containment system 100, the upstream test section 110 includes one or more aerosol injection ports that introduce an aerosol into the upstream test section 110. One or more aerosol nozzles in communication with the aerosol injection ports can be arranged in the upstream test section 110 to introduce an aerosol upstream of the filter. The downstream test section 106 can include one or more sensor ports that retrieve air samples downstream from the filter. One or more sensor probes in communication with the one or more sensor ports can be arranged in the downstream test section 106 to sample the air for the presence of the aerosol agent. The sensor probes may be moved in the downstream test section to sample air at different locations in a cross-sectional area such that air passing through the entire downstream face of the filter is sampled. The presence of aerosol in the downstream test section could indicate a leak caused by a failure of the filter material (e.g., a tear, puncture or other leak) or by a failure of a sealing mechanism between the filter and the filter housing. An exemplary conventional containment system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,825, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.